Future Tense
by Phoenix'sSoul
Summary: It's finally done after so long. Enjoy. Starfire's son comes back in time to save his father. But will he end up destroying himself in the process. Pairings BBRae, RobStar, sorry nobody for Cyborg.
1. The Dream

Beast Boy: Uh hello is anybody here.

Beast Boy looks around for anybody. He looks up to see a giant ball of fire falling from the sky.

Beast Boy: Oh man what is that.

The ball of fire lands a foot away from him. He can see a figure inside the fire stand up from a crouched position. The figure begins to walk towards Beast Boy who's really freaking out.

Beast Boy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Beast Boy runs off as the figure is walking out of the ball of fire. The ball of fire began to disappear and the fire that remained was sucked into Phoenix's Soul's body.

Phoenix's Soul: Huh, what's up with him? Ok its time to begin this story the right way. I'M YELLING THIS SO EVERYBODY CAN HEAR. ALL CHARACTERS IN MY STORIES ARE OF AGE TO DO WHAT EVER I HAVE THEM DO. SO I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANY QUESTIONS ABOUT UNDERAGE ANYTHING. Now, on with the story.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Begin Starfire's Dream Sequence:

Starfire rolled over underneath her sheets. She had never been so happy. Not since the first day she met Robin. Never before had she known that such joy could be had between two people like she had with Robin just seconds ago. Star took a deep breathe as she remembered what had just happened within the last half hour.

Starfire's Flash Back:

Starfire was walking down the hall to her room. When she heard her name called out by the one person she was wishing for. She held her hand to her heart as she turned around her eyes sparkling with tears of joy.

"Yes, Robin," she answered.

"Star, there's something I've been wanting to say to you for a while now," he said while rubbing the back of his neck avoiding her gaze as he tried to find his words.

"Robin, what is it you wish to tell me?"

"Well, I've been trying to tell you something very important all week, but there have been so many interruptions," he said as he remembered every one in his head.

"Yes?"

He walked up to her. Their faces were just an inch apart. She could feel his breath. He looked deeply into her eyes and he could see what he was always hoping was there. He could see the love she had for him.

He reached up and caressed her cheek with his hand. She placed her hand over his and closed her eyes as she savored the moment. It didn't last long because his hand began to withdraw from its position on her cheek. She opened her eyes expecting him to be leaving her, but instead his hand was reaching up towards his mask.

"Robin?" she asked as he removed his mask.

"Its, Dick," he said with Starfire looking at him in a confused manner, "My real name is Dick."

"Oh Robin I mean Dick you really trust me with your secret," squeaked Starfire happily.

"Star I trust you with more than my identity I trust you with my heart and with my life."

Starfire gazed into his icy blue eyes. Those eyes that looked so uncaring behind that mask of his. His eyes were telling her everything she ever wanted to know about how he felt for her, but she still wanted to hear him say those words.

"Dick what is it you wanted to tell me?"

"Well, Star, every time I try to tell you something come up so how about I just show you," and with that he bent down and kissed her gently on the lips.

When he drew away he noticed that they had some how gotten in front of Starfire's room. He began to turn and leave when she grabbed his wrist. He stopped dead in his tracks. He turned slowly and gazed into her questioning eyes.

"Dick, I do not wish to be alone tonight," Star began, "Perhaps you can show me what it is two earthlings do when they are in love with each other. You know when two people are with each other at night in the same room the same bed."

"S-s-s-t-t-t-a-a-a-r-r-r-f-f-f-i-i-i-r-r-r-e-e-e, I-I-I don't know what to say," he stammered.

"Don't say anything, Dick," she said and kissed him passionately wrapping her arms around his neck.

Before they realized it they were in Star's bed. She was gazing up into his eyes. He had asked her how she had known about what lovers did, and she had told him how her sister told her things when she was still living on Tameran before she came to earth. She only said she knew of things but she didn't know what to do.

Robin leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. She returned it just as soft and loving. He looked at her with questioning eyes asking her if she was ready. She wrapped her arms around his neck and nodded with an innocent smile on her face. The rest was a blur of pure passion and love.

End Starfire's Flash Back:

She exhaled happily and smiled to herself. She felt his arm slide over her stomach. She turned to gaze into his loving eyes. He returned her gaze and they kissed again.

"Starfire, I love you so much," Robin said.

"I love you too, Dick."

He grasped her hand and said, "I'll never let anything happen to you, Star, I'll always protect you."

Just as they were beginning to fall asleep in each other's arms a siren began to blare. They looked at each other startled and then they both began grabbing their clothes and putting them on in the dark. Starfire flipped on the lights just before they ran out. She was wearing Robin's cape as her skirt, her skirt was around his neck, her left boot was on his right and his right was on her left, the last think out of place was that he wasn't wearing his mask. She began to frantically search for it when she heard him laugh.

"Dick you shouldn't be laughing we must find your mask," she said crawling on the floor.

Robin pulled her to her feet and kissed her lips. Then he pointed to his eyes. She stared at him questioningly and then he pointed to her eyes. She reached up and felt around her eyes. Her eyes grew in shock as she realized she was wearing his mask. She blushed furiously as she took it off and handed it to him. He put it on and kissed her again smiling at her. After their kiss they fixed their costumes and ran to the living room to meet up with the others.

"Man where have you two been," Cyborg said as Starfire and Robin ran into the room.

"Robin was just explaining some more of your Earth customs to me," Starfire quickly said.

"Well alright but we got big trouble in the city."

"Yeah, Slade is at it again and this time its big," Beast Boy said franticly.

"Titans lets go," Robin said running out the door with the others following him.

The battle within the city raged with intensity. Slade's robots came at the Titans from all directions. Beast Boy transformed into a gorilla and slammed two of the robot's heads together. Raven through a bus at a large group of them. Cyborg and Robin performed the "Sonic Boom." Starfire fired her starbolts rapidly in every direction. Slade appeared out of no where and grabbed Star's arm and hurled her into a brick wall.

"Starfire!" Robin yelled seeing what happened.

"So you care about the girl do you, Robin?" Slade said mockingly.

"Don't you dare touch her!"

Slade and Robin began to fight like they had never fought before. Robin jabbed with his right Slade blocked with his left. Slade kicked and Robin blocked with his knee. The fight carried on in a similar fashion until Slade and Robin began to use their weapons. Robin drew his bostaff and Slade used a similar one only it was sharpened at both ends. When Robin broke Slade's staff in half Slade grabbed him and hurled him close to Starfire.

"Robin….I….will….make…..you…..pay," Slade said gasping for breath and he turned to Starfire who was just regaining consciousness. He lifted the remaining part of his staff in his right hand and took aim.

"No Starfire," Robin yelled trying to get to her.

Slade laughed and threw his staff at Starfire. Starfire looked up just as Slade let go of the staff. Her face first took on shock as she saw what was about to happen to her. Then in pain as it made contact.

"ROBIN NO," she screamed as his body slumped to his knees.

"ROBIN!" the others shout after seeing what had happened.

"What?" Slade asked himself his left eye looking shocked at the boy wonders sacrifice.

"Robin why?" Starfire asked as she rushed to him and wrapped her arms around him.

The others rushed to her side and just stared in horror at what they saw. Slade's staff had entered his chest just below the letter R on his chest. Starfire put her head into his hair and began to cry. Cyborg looked away not wanting to see his best friend like this a single tear escaped from his human eye. Raven began to shake and started to cry and Beast Boy wrapped his arm around her to comfort her.

"Well that's one down and four to go," Slade began to laugh.

"No there will be only one more to go and that one is YOU," Starfire screamed and hurled a powerful starbolt at him. It hit where his heart should have been slamming him into an already crumbling wall. His lifeless body sank to the ground with blood smearing on the wall as he went.

"Dick, you can't leave me," she cried turning back to Robin.

"S..t..a..r..f..i..r..e.." Robin said with ragged breaths.

"Yes, Dick," she said with tear stained eyes.

"You….said…..my…..real….name," he said smiling.

"Dick why did you do that?"

"I told you …..I would always…..protect you. When I knew couldn't….get to you…I did….the only thing I could….do for you."

"Dick you didn't have to do it."

"I know. Star?"

"Yes Dick."

"Star….please….take….off my…my mask."

She reached down and took off his mask. He smiled at her with those loving blue eyes. She smiled and kissed his forehead. He smiled and coughed.

"Good bye…….Starfire."

End Starfire's Dream:

"No, Dick, you can't leave me!" she screamed as she awoke from her horrible nightmare.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Phoenix's Soul: (Wipes tear from his eye) Man that was sad. Geez I never thought I could write something that depressing.

Beast Boy: Yeah, man, that was so sad. (He says balling his eyes out.)

Phoenix's Soul: Beast Boy you were listening?

Beast Boy: Dude I just wanted to know what was goin on.

Phoenix's Soul: Well too bad you won't be able to remember.

Beast Boy: Say what. Uhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuh. (Phoenix's Soul uses a MIB nurolizer)

Phoenix's Soul: Man I gotta thank Agent J for that one(I don't own anything from the Men In Black movie and series).

Beast Boy: Dude what just happened.

Phoenix's Soul: Nothing BB just go and play video games with Cy.

Beast Boy: Yeah ok.

Phoenix's Soul: Whew almost blew it. Well until the next chapter everyone. Oh yeah read and review I accept flames.


	2. Future

Phoenix's Soul: Hey everybody Phoenix's Soul here. How is everyone?

Starfire floats into the room looking confused.

Starfire: Excuse me but where am I?

Phoenix's Soul: Oh hello Starfire. You're in the writing room where I write these

fanfics of the Teen Titans.

Starfire: Oh joy, but why am I here.

Phoenix's Soul: I brought you here to help with the disclaimer which tells everyone that I don't own the Teen Titans.

Starfire: Alright but how can I say it when you just did?

Phoenix ponders this for a moment and shrugs it off.

Phoenix's Soul: Oh well lets get on with the story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A visit from the future

"No, Dick, you can't leave me!" a beautiful red haired woman screamed as she sat bolt up right in bed. She ran a hand over her sweat soaked face panting as she remembered the nightmare she just had. It was the memory of that fateful night on the planet earth.

"Why did you do it?" she asked aloud beginning to cry "You didn't have to save me. You didn't have to die."

"It was the dream again wasn't it?" asked a low voice from the doorway of her room. The light prevented her from seeing him but she knew who it was.

"Yes," she answered wiping her eyes not wanting him to see her cry she was supposed to be strong for him. She didn't know it but he could see her crying even in the dark. He always could but he never let her know. He knew she didn't want him to know.

"Sorry for waking you," she said trying to sound cheerful.

"I was already awake," he said flatly "just finishing up some last bit of work on the project. It's almost done."

"You don't have to do this you know," she said drawing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

He walked over and sat next to her on the bed. He placed his arm around her shoulders and hugged her to him and rested his head on hers. "It's alright mom everything'll be all right. I'll save dad and we'll finally be a real family."

"You really don't have to do this," she pleaded "You've become so strong by yourself. Your father would be proud of what you've become."

"I know," he said with a hint of sorrow in his voice "But I'm not doing this for just myself. I'm also doing it for you. I can't stand seeing your face hurt so much when you see him in me."

He got up and walked to the doorway she could see his face clearly as he slightly turned staring off into nothing. He wore the same look he had worn since he first learned about what happened to his father. It was the exact same look his father had when he set about to do something it was strong, stern, and unwavering.

She remembered the day he died vividly in her mind. She remembered the love he gave her, the pain she felt when she saw him take what was meant for her, and the anger she unleashed when she saw his blood. She lost three forms of innocence that day. Her bodily innocence when she and Dick loved each other, her child like innocence when he died, and her blood innocence when she killed her lover's killer.

She glanced at the clock on the wall 5:49 a.m. _Might as well get up and have breakfast._ She walked into the kitchen to see her father, mother, and older sister. Meals had become very quiet for two months since her son had begun work on his project.

"So, Star," her sister Blackfire began "is he still working on that project of his?"

"Yes, he is. He says he's almost done."

"Well I hope it works," their father said "Because no one should grow up without a father."

There was a loud explosion from some where in the complex. Everything shook violently causing Star-fire to fall down. Her parents grabbed each other and Black-fire acted as if nothing was happening. When everything stopped shacking they all looked at each other and ran to where they knew explosion had come from.

They all rushed into his smoking lab. They saw him starring at something that they couldn't see until they gathered around him. He was starring a glowing belt suspended in a gravitational field. His face was finally different he had a small smile on his face that showed more of his father.

"Star, doesn't that look like his father's belt. You know Rob----- owowowowowowow," Black-fire started saying before Star-fire stomped on her foot.

He didn't notice though. His eyes were transfixed on his creation. He reached out and took the belt from the gravitational field. He put it on and turned to face his family. His face was so full of joy that he looked just like his mother did when she was younger.

"Well, I must say that I'm impressed you finished it," his grandmother said who always thought he was a little off for doing this.

"Thanks grandma."

"Are you absolutely sure that little accessory is going to take you back in time?" asked Blackfire in a disbelieving tone.

"Yeah, it's going work Auntie B, and no you can't use it to prevent mom from stopping you from getting away with that Sentari Moon crystal incident."

"Fine, be that way," Blackfire responded with an annoyed look on her face.

"I'm so proud of you," Starfire said wiping a tear from her eye.

"Thanks mom. That means a lot to me."

"Now you be careful in the past, and don't do anything that would do any real harm to our time."

"Yes mom I won't do anything but save dad."

He did a few things with the belt and he was surrounded by an energy field. He looked from his grandmother to his aunt then to his mother. He finally turned to his grandfather who had remained silent. He nodded to him and he nodded back.

"Well, grandpa, it's like you always said 'No one should grow up without a father'," he said with a smile.

His grandfather smiled and nodded again. He hugged his mother goodbye and pressed a button in the center of the belt buckle. In a flash he disappeared leaving his family in silence. His grandfather rapped his arm around his wife. Blackfire put a hand on her sister's to comfort her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoenix's Soul: So what you guys think?

Starfire: It was wonderfully wonderful Phoenix. But what is my son's name?

Phoenix's Soul: That's for the next chapter Star.

Just then a purple starbolt strikes the ground next to Phoenix and Star. Phoenix turns and summons fire into his hands and Starfire creates her own starbolts. Blackfire lands looking angry with her eyes glowing purple.

Blackfire: How dare you make me act like that.

Phoenix's Soul: Say what. What are you talking about.

Blackfire: You made me act nice and to her.

Starfire: But sister it's the future you can't always be evil. I mean judging from the story it would seem because of your current meanness you have not found a special male friend.

Blackfire just stares in shock with big white eyes and her mouth wide open. Then she became angry again and started throwing starbolts.

Blackfire: How dare you make me into some old unloved aunt.

Phoenix's Soul: IIIIIII'mmmmm ssssoooorrrrrrrryyyy. I'll right the next chapter as soon as Blackfire gets tired.

Blackfire: That won't happen anytime soon!

Starfire: Goodbye friends who read this fanfic.


	3. In the Past

Phoenix's Soul: Greetings all. I finally got away from Blackfire long enough to write and up date

Blackfire: There you are. (Eyes glowing.)

Phoenix's Soul: Uh-oh.

Blackfire: I will destroy you. (Blackfire prepares to attack when suddenly she is wrapped in a yellow cable with a birdarang attached to the end.)

Robin walks into the writing room with a smirk on his face with Starfire right behind him.

Starfire: Sister you should really not attack him.

Phoenix's Soul: (Walks over to Robin and Starfire) Hey what are you two doing here?

Robin: Star told me about your fanfic and how Blackfire was attacking you.

Blackfire: I WILL GET ALL OF YOU FOR THIS!

Phoenix's Soul: So which one of you two wants to help me with the disclaimer this time.

Starfire: Oh joy I would love to help you say that you do not own the Teen Titans.

Robin: Uh Star?

Starfire: Yes Robin.

Robin: You just said it.

Starfire: Oh joy I am most pleased that I could help.

Phoenix's Soul: Alright then on with the fanfic.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's all in the Past

He looked around at his present surroundings. He was not in his lab back on Tameran. He was now in a dark alley surrounded by garbage, puddles of dirty water, and a man sleeping under a bunch of old papers. He walked over to the man and shook him with his foot. The man stirred and then looked up at what had just woken him up.

"What the hell do you want?" the man asked in a gruff and gravely voice showing his missing and dirty teeth.

"I am looking for a group of people known as the Teen Titans," he said flatly with an icy stare.

"Ha, you won't find them here in this alley," the man laughed.

He reached down and picked the man up by his neck. He held him against a wall and stared at him with that icy stare of his. The man shook and began to sweat heavily and then pointed out of the alley and through the city to a large T shaped building in the middle of a bay.

"Thank you," he said after he dropped the man.

He turned and began to rise into the air. With a great burst of speed he flew towards his destination with a smile on his face. As he approached the T he saw two figures on the roof. He could tell one had short black hair and the other had long red hair. At that moment he knew who it was.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Robin?" Starfire called him.

"Yeah Star," he answered

"Robin do you like me?" she asked blushing a bright red.

"Of course I like you Star. I like all my friends."

"No Robin. I mean do you like me like me?"

"Star I I I don't know what to say," Robin stammered blushing as red as Star's hair.

"I do. And its step away from the Tameranian," ordered a voice from nowhere.

Starfire and Robin looked around. Starfire yelped and pointed in the air at a figure floating five feet up and away from the roof of the tower. Robin jumped in front of Starfire drawing his bow staff.

"I don't know who you are," Robin began "But I do know you won't get Starfire while I'm here."

"I'm not here for Starfire," he said as he floated down onto the roof. "Well, not exactly.

Robin relaxed but still kept his bow staff out. He looked the stranger up and down. He wore boots similar to his own, his pants were black, his shirt and coat were also black both were sleeveless. He wore a pair of gloves similar to Starfire's but they were green like his. His skin was the same tone as Starfire's. His red hair was kept in a ponytail that nearly touched the ground. There were only two things that greatly drew Robin's attention one was the silver belt he wore it looked just like his own utility belt. The other was his eyes. Those icy blue eyes they looked so familar but he couldn't remember where he had seen those eyes before.

"Star is he a Tameranian?" Robin asked in a whisper.

"He looks very similar to my people, but" she began but stopped placing a finger on the side of her cheek.

"But what?"

"His eyes. The color that your people call blue is not a natural eye color of my people."

"Who are you and why are you here," Robin asked with a hint of aggression in his voice.

"My name is Firestar," the red haired youth answered with the same aggression in his voice "And I'm here to save my fathers life."

"Who is your father?" Starfire asked stepping past Robin raising her right hand to her chest showing her concern for him.

"That is something I can not say," Firestar said "But my mother has told me that the Teen Titans would help me find him."

"Are you a Tameranian?" Robin questioned.

"Yes, I am."

Robin looked at Starfire with a questioning gaze and nodded his head slightly.

"We will help you new friend Firestar," Starfire said joyfully grabbing his right arm in both of her hands and pulling him towards the roof entrance.

'Hmmm, this is very strange' Robin thought to himself 'He says he's Tameranian, but Star said blue eyes aren't natural on Tameran.' Robin pondered this as he followed Starfire who was still dragging Firestar down the stairs into Titan Tower.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoenix's Soul: Geez, I thought you were supposed to have studied under Batman Robin.

Robin: Hey, whats that supposed to mean?

Phoenix's Soul: Ummmmmm well uh bye. (Runs off in opposite direction)

Robin: Hey.

Blackfire finally breaks free and chases Phoenix's Soul hurtling starbolts at him.

Robin: I guess we should go after them huh Starfire.

Starfire: Yes, we must stop my sister. I wish to find out who this Firestar person is.

Robin: Yeah so do I.(Takes Starfire's hand and they begin to walk after the other two) Oh yeah see all of you readers next time.

Starfire: Yes we will see you next time my new friends.


	4. EPPM

Firestar floats into the room and looks at Phoenix's Soul.

Phoenix's Soul: Hey Firestar was up man?

Firestar: I am here to enforce your disclaimer of not owning the Teen Titans.

Firestar: (Eyes glow blue and creates starbolts in each hand) He does however own both my character in his story only because I allow him to and he also owns the story line.

Phoenix's Soul: Alright now that that is out of the way lets get on with the story.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Explanations. Pudding. Pizza. And Mustard?

Raven looks up from her large book when she hears Beast Boy's I beat Cyborg's but chant.

"Oh yeah I win I win," Beast Boy says doin that dance of his, "WHO'S THE MAN NOW CY?"

"THERE'S NO WAY YOU COULD HAVE BEATEN ME WITH OUT CHEATEN!" Cyborg yelled back.

Raven closed her book and rubbed her temples. She always got a headache when those two went at it. Cyborg and BB continued yelling at each other. She got up and went to the kitchen area to get some herbal tea so she could try to relax. Just as she reached the center of the room the door slid open as Robin and Starfire came in with Starfire dragging a very shocked Firestar behind her.

"Friends I wish to introduce you to our new friend, Firestar!" she announced happily with a giant smile on her face.

Cyborg and Beast Boy stopped their fighting causing them to be in a very awkward position (you know the whole bent arms and legs with someone's hand around the others throat and a foot in the others stomach pulling the other arm back). Raven nodded her head and went and got her herbal tea and proceeded back to her spot on the couch as Starfire dragged Firestar over to the front of the couch and then she sat down next to Robin who put his arm on the top of the couch behind Starfire. Beast Boy tried to do the same thing to Raven but then he found himself flying up into the ceiling engulfed in black psychic energy.

"Please friend, Firestar, explain to us fully why you are here," Starfire pressed.

"All in do time Starfire, but first it is Tameranian custom to eat the pudding of explanation before one is about to give an important explanation such as this," Firestar said holding up his hand.

"Oh yes you are most correct I shall make us all some of the pudding of explanation," Starfire said jumping up not hearing the groans from her fellow Titans.

Thirty minutes and four bowls of fuzzy green pudding later Firestar tells the Titans about his reason for coming to them for help. Of course he reveals that he is from the future. He tells them of his life on Tameran conveniently leaving out the fact that Starfire was really his mother.

"WOWOWOWOWO," BB says with large bulging eyes like everybody else, "Your from the future."

"Yes."

"So that means we know your mother," Raven stated.

"Yes."

"So if we know your mother then its safe to say we know your father as well," Robin deduced.

"Yes."

"Man, can you say anything else other than 'Yes' when we ask you something?" Cyborg asked getting annoyed with such a simple answer.

Firestar thinks for a minute then opens his mouth and inhales, "……………..Yes."

Anime fall down sequence.

"So , Firestar, who is your father exactly?" Starfire asked.

"Well that's the funny thing I don't actually know what he looks like," Firestar says anime sweat dropping and rubbing the back of his head.

Anime fall down sequence.

"Man this is way too complicated on an empty stomach," Beast Boy says with spinning eyes.

"There is plenty of pudding left," Starfire proposes offering the bowl of fuzzy green goodness to Beast Boy who jumps backwards into Raven's lap wrapping his arms around her neck.

"Uh no thanks Star," says Beast Boy anime sweat dropping. Just then BB realizes what he's doing and looks up to see a blushing Raven. He smiles at her nervously and starts to slowly get off her.

"You had better hurry before you find yourself in another dimension Beast Boy," Raven threatens as her eyes turn white.

"I know lets go get some pizza and think about this after a good meal," Cyborg said rising from his position on the couch.

"I love pizza! Especially with pickles, bananas, and mint frosting," chimes Firestar.

All the other Titans except for Starfire give him a questioning look. So with the decision of pizza they leave for the pizza place. Upon sitting down a waitress takes their drink orders Raven orders tea, BB orders water with lemon, Cyborg orders a pitcher of Root Beer, Robin orders regular lemonade, and Starfire orders pink lemonade.

"And what will you have sir?" the waitress asked Firestar.

"I'll have a large glass of Mustard please."

"Ummm, did you say Mustard, sir?" the waitress asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes is there some sort of problem with my drink?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Phoenix's Soul: Man Firestar apparently you don't know that Mustard isn't exactly a beverage on Earth.

Firestar: What are you talking about everybody loves it on Tameran since my mother brought some back with her.

Phoenix's Soul: RRIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHTTTTTTT.

Firestar: Fine see if I ever protect you from Blackfire again.

Phoenix's Soul: Hey lets not go that far. Well see you guys next time and please one thing I ask is don't tell me to update soon. If you ask its ok but don't tell me to I plan to update at least with in one to two days it might take a bit longer only because my work schedule is messed up right now. Lets see if Robin will piece it together before Firestar does. Later all. "Until the Next Chapter."


	5. FSB

Phoenix's Soul: Hey everybody.

Cyborg: Yo, PS how's it goin.

Phoenix's Soul: Cy, hey man haven't seen you out side the fanfic where you beein buddy.

Cyborg: Oh nothin' man just beatin all of BB's and Robin's high scores on the gamestation is all. (Ok I don't know if that's what their game system is called but I have read a lot of people using that name so I'm just gonna call it that.)

Beast Boy's and Robin's loud cries can be heard in the background.

Phoenix's Soul: Well I guess they found out what you did.

Cyborg: (Anime sweat dropping) Yeah well looks like I gotta go bye all. (Runs off to the right)

Robin & Beast Boy: WHERE'S CYBORG?

Phoenix's Soul: He went that way. (Points in two different directions.)

Robin: Beast Boy you go that way, and I'll go this way.

Phoenix's Soul: Whew that was close. Ok lets see I've been visited by Starfire, Robin, Blackfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg looks like Raven is the only one who hasn't visited me yet. (Looks around and head drops down) Looks like that was too much to hope for. Well like I've said before I don't own the Teen Titans, because if I did Raven would be here helping me right now.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Father Son Bonding

The Titans returned from the pizza place full and happy. Raven went straight to her room to meditate, Cyborg and Beast Boy began their rematch from earlier that day.

"I shall retire to bed now my friends," Starfire yawned.

"I think I'm gonna do some training for a while," Robin said as he stretched.

"Uh where am I supposed to sleep?" Firestar asked.

"On the couch," Robin answered flatly.

Firestar looked over at where Beast Boy and Cyborg were sitting. His face fell for a minute and then he got an idea.

"Hey, Robin, mind if I train with you?"

"Yeah if you think you can keep up."

"Oh I'll do more than keep up."

Firestar followed Robin to the training center. Robin punched a few buttons on a control panel and the whole room lit up. There were weights, a pool, a track, and even a sauna. Firestar whistled as he took it all in.

Robin walked over to the area inside the track and began punching a large hanging bag. Firestar watched for a minute and the leapt at him. Robin barely dodged the kick that Firestar tried to deliver. He instead hit the bag and sent it flying into a wall.

"Nice kick, a little slow on the delivery though," Robin said taking a combat stance.

"Most people never see that one coming," Firestar responded taking an almost identical stance.

"So I see you've studied martial arts. Your full of surprises."

"Well your in for a lot of surprises then because I've mastered almost every technique on Tameran."

"Well I've mastered every move here on Earth."

They lunged at each other. Firestar threw a punch and Robin blocked countering with a throw. Firestar laded on his feet and whirled around just in time to catch Robin's kick. He twisted Robin's leg sending him spinning to the ground. Robin hopped up just in time to get caught in the face by Firestar's right hook. As the punch landed Robin kicked Firestar in the face. This fight continued with blocks, counters, and the occasional landing of a blow.

"Nice…moves," Robin said panting as he slumped on a weight bench.

"Same …..to you," Firestar replied clutching at the stitch forming in his chest.

"Did your father teach you to fight like that?" Robin asked.

"No he never had the chance to."

"Oh I see the working all the time sort of father huh."

"I wish. He died way before I was even born."

"Oh, sorry."

"No problem. What about you? What was your father like."

"My father was a great man. He and my mother were in the circus for years before I was born. Then they taught me all they knew and we performed as a group call the "Flying Gracesons.""

"That's pretty awesome," Firestar said as he watched Robin's usually expressionless face change to one of longing.

"Yeah."

"So where are they now?"

"They're in Gotham Cemetery."

"Oh sorry."

"No problem. You know Beast Boy and Cyborg should be done playing video games by now. You really should get some sleep we have a long day of searching ahead of us."

"Yeah thanks."

Firestar turned to look at Robin once more before he left the training center. He saw Robin wearing his super serious face that he made when he thought about things 'Man where have I seen that look before?' He shrugged it off and retraced his steps back to the living room where sure enough Beast Boy and Cyborg were done playing games.

"He fights as well as I do. As well as I do heck he fights just like me. Why is it he seems so familiar whenever he's around me or when I see him with Star. Oh well guess I'd better get some sleep too." Robin said yawning as he turned off the training center lights.

"Where are you father?" Firestar asked the night sky as he looked out the window, "Mother said you were the only one she ever loved but why is it when ever I see her with Robin she seems so much in love with him. Well whatever the case I'll make sure to save you and keep those two apart."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Phoenix's Soul: Now now before you all go crazy on me I know what your thinking. How he is supposed to save his parents when he's now trying to split them up. Remember people he only knows his father as Dick not as Robin or Dick Graceson because Starfire never mentioned his last name to him before so don't ask the stupid question "Why is he trying to break his parents up?"

Raven: You really shouldn't have to explain everything to them. Most of them aren't that stupid.

Phoenix's Soul: Wow Raven you're here this is great.

Raven: What's so great about it.

Phoenix's Soul: Well you're the only one who hasn't visited me yet so it's great that you finally came to help me out.

Raven: Yes well Starfire told me you were doing something here so I thought I would see for myself. Well now that I've seen it I'm leaving.

Phoenix's Soul: (Hangs head down low) Oh ok. Well bye. And bye to all of you readers gotta work on the next chapter. Oh yeah and for all of you who asked for it there's more of the Firestar stuff. Well gotta go later every body. "Until the Next Chapter."


	6. The Search Begins

Phoenix's Soul: Ok first thing's first. I am extremely sorry to all of my readers out there that have been waiting for my updates well here it is.

Firestar: Man it's about time you updated.

Phoenix's Soul: Hey you shut up. I've been busy thinking up ideas for all my fanfics.

Firestar: Lazy is more like it.

Phoenix's Soul: Whatever, anyway I don't own anything from the Teen Titans. I do however own Firestar and this story. Now, on with the story.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Search Begins

-Early morning in the Titan's conference room-

"Ok Firestar tell us everything you know about your father," Robin said facing a terminal.

"Well let's see. My mother said he was a skilled warrior. He was also one of the most intelligent humans that she had ever known. She said he was in some type of law enforcement program. That's all I really know."

"Ok. Titans lets put our heads together and try to figure this out," Robin said as he punched the data into the terminal. "You said he was a skilled warrior, right?"

"Yes."

"That could mean that his some type of fighter. Like a martial artist, or a boxer, or even a wrestler. And it just so happens that there is a fighter's tournament being help here in town this very week."

"That's one place to look," Raven said calmly. "But you have to take into account the other pieces of information. Firestar said that he was a very intelligent human. I think we should look in to the University on the edge of the city."

"Now hold your horses, Raven," Cyborg interjected. "He also said that his father was in some kind of law enforcement program so that could mean he is a police officer."

"Dudes maybe he's some kind of super skilled martial artist college detective or something," chimed in Beast Boy holding up a finger.

"No I don't think so Beast Boy," Firestar said shaking his head. "I think my mother would have told me if he was something like that."

"Alright, Titans," Robin said moving away from the terminal. "We'll split up, and check out all three locations. Cyborg you and Beast Boy scope out the police station and see if any member of the police force looks like Firestar. Raven you and Fire……."

"I think Raven and Starfire should pair off and check out the Univerity," Firestar said cutting off Robin in mid sentence.

"Why?" Raven asked flatly.

"Well, since Starfire is naturally curious about everything on the planet. You Raven can easily tell people that she is a transfer student from another country and doesn't know very much about this country."

"He's got a good point," Cyborg remarked looking at Robin. Who had vein in his throbbing.

"Fine," Robin replied through gritted teeth. "Then Firestar and I will go to the martial arts competition."

As the Titans make preparations for departure Robin pulls Starfire aside so that they can talk.

"Starfire, about your question," Robin said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yes, Robin?" Starfire replied her eyes sparkling with anticipation of his answer.

"Well, what I was going to say before Firestar interrupted was…."

"Yes?"

"I…."

"Hey, Robin Starfire you two ready yet?" called Cyborg from down the hall with Firestar standing next to him.

Suddenly a surge of pain swept through Firestar. He doubled over holding his sides and letting out a cry of pain. The three Titans gathered around him looking on with concern. Firestar looked up and saw his mother's eyes starting to fill with tears. 'No I won't let her cry,' he thought to himself pushing himself off the floor still clutching one of his sides.

"Hey man you all right?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Firestar lied. "I guess mine and Robin's little training session finally caught up with me."

Robin looked at Firestar's face and knew that it was pain from their training, but something else. The smiling face that he wore now was exactly the kind of face that he himself had used to use on Batman when he wanted to cover up the truth. 'I'll have to find out what is really going on,' Robin thought to himself.

-An hour later at the Martial Arts Tournament-

"Do you think my father could be one of these men here?" Firestar asked looking around excitedly his eyes filled with longing.

"He could be any male here," Robin answered.

"I sure hope so."

"Hey Firestar I've got a question for you."

"Yeah, Robin, what is it?" Firestar answered turning around to face the boy wonder.

"What happened to you back at the Tower?" Robin asked giving him a stern look.

"I already told you. I just had a bit of pain from our little bout last night is all."

"Don't lie to me, Firestar. I know very well that there was know way I could have hurt you that bad with out you doing the same thing to me. Which by the way you didn't, so what really happened?"

"I don't have to answer you, Robin."

"Oh yes you do. As long as you are going to be staying with us you'll listen to me."

"Like heck I will!" Firestar retorted his temper rising.

"OH yes you will!" Robin shot back clenching his fists.

"Shut up! I don't have to listen to you. YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Phoenix'sSoul: Well I think I'll leave it at that.

Firestar: What do you mean by that? You know a lot of people are going to be angry about this.

Phoenix'sSoul: Sure they will get a bit mad, but this way they'll want to read more of it later. "Until the Next Chapter."


	7. Death

Phoenix's Soul: Alright I know that this has been a long time coming, but here it is, an update of one of my favorite fanfics. Let's do this.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Shut, up. I DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU. YOU'RE NOT MY FATEHR!" Firestar shouted turning around and running away from Robin.

"How could you be his father?" asked a booth worker. "You two are the same age."

Robin looked at the booth worker for a moment then followed after Firestar. After several minutes he realized that he had lost him. 'Man I can't believe this.' Robin thought to himself. 'Well I guess I'll report in and see if the others have found anything.'

"This is Robin, come in anyone. I repeat this is Robin come in anyone."

"Cyborg, here," came Cyborg's answer over the communicator. "What's up, Robin?"

"Have you found anything?"

"Nope, nobody at the police station even remotely looks like Firestar. What about on your end?"

"Well, I've kind of lost him."

"Who, Firestar's father?"

"No, Firestar."

"WHAT?!" Cyborg shouted. "What happened?"

"He and I got into an argument and he took off. I don't know where too."

"Well you better notify Raven and Starfire about this. Beastboy and I will keep a look out, Cyborg out."

"Robin, calling Starfire and Raven, come in. Either of you there?"

"This is Raven, what is it Robin?"

"We have a slight problem."

"What?" Raven asked.

"I lost Firestar."

"WHAT?!" came Starfire's voice from somewhere behind Raven.

"Starfire, calm down," Raven said trying to calm down her friend. "Robin, we'll keep a look out you do the same, Raven out."

"Don't tell me to calm down, Raven," Starfire snapped. "My son is by himself somewhere and he doesn't even know where anything is."

"Just relax and think," Raven said placing a hand on Starfire's shoulder. "Since he is your son in the future and since he is from Tameran then he won't know much about earth except for what you might tell him in the future. Isn't there some place that you would tell him about that he would know how to get too?"

"You're right, Raven," Starfire replied. "There is one place I know I would tell him about, but I think that I should be the one to go see him. You call the others and have them meet at the tower. I'll go have a talk with my son."

Raven smiled a little at how Starfire was acting. Sure she knew that Starfire could be serious, but never before had she seen Starfire act this serious. She watched as Starfire flew on in the direction of what she was the amusement park, but it was usually closed this time of year. 'Well better call the others. I think Starfire can handle her own son. Better not say anything to the others though.'

After a few minutes later Starfire was flying over the closed amusement park. In no time she could see her son's hair blowing in the breeze up at the top of the fairis wheel. Landing gently beside him Firestar jumped slightly when he felt her hand on his arm.

"Oh, Starfire, its you," Firestar said softly.

"What do you mean by that?" Starfire asked playfully.

"Oh nothing," Firestar replied looking back off over the horizon.

"Now don't say anything," Starfire said in a singsong voice. "A mother always knows when her child his hiding something."

"What?" Firestar asked slowly turning around to face her. "How did you find…"

"Find out?" Starfire asked sweetly. "I guess I haven't taught you everything about Tameranian physiology in the future huh? You see Tameranian mother's have a sort of six sense that involves their children. It tells us how our child is feeling or if they're hurt, things like that. Earlier in the hanger when you collapsed I felt a part of that pain. Then I realized who you were. You are my son aren't you?"

"Yes," Firestar answered nodding his head slowly. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I was just trying not to meddle too much in your past."

"Trying to not meddle, you came back in time to save your father and change your own history. I think that counts for a lot of meddling."

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"A mother is always right."

"So you've always thought that way," Firestar chuckled softly.

"What do you mean?"

"You say that a lot while I grow up."

"Now about that," Starfire said folding her arms. "Tell me exactly everything that is going on here. There has to be a good reason that you would come back in time, and I want to know what it is."

Firestar began to tell Starfire everything. As she listened to his story she could feel exactly how he was feeling. All the pain that he went through watching her in pain and grieving for so many years. After he finished she watched as tears started to form in his eyes. Smiling gently Starfire hugged her son tightly as he cried.

"Now, now, everything will be alright," Starefire cued into ear.

"But how?" Firestar asked. "I don't know where dad is. How can we save him, if we can't find him?"

"Firestar, listen to me. You're just going to have to trust me ok," Firestar nodded his assent. "Good now lets go back to the others."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I shouted at the one called Robin."

"Don't worry about that. I'm sure he'll understand."

"I'm sorry mom, but I just can't right now. I'll come back, but not till I've had a chance to think things over ok. I don't want to be causing any more trouble for your friends. And don't worry I'll be fine."

"A mother always worries about her child, but I understand. Don't be too long ok."

"Alright."

Starfire flew off in the direction of Titan's Tower, and to her destiny. Some how she knew who Firestar's father was. Of course when she now thought about it. She always did know. Now she just had to figure out some way of getting him to understand. The rest of the day went as it pretty much had done in the original past. With the exception of a few minor changes the day's events lead once again to that horrific battle against Slade.

The battle raged as the Titans pushed back Slade's army of robots. As the rest of the Titans fought off the robots Robin was busy fighting Slade himself. After several minutes Slade managed to get the upper hand and pinned Robin to the ground his foot on Robin's chest.

"You know, Robin, I've been thinking things over and I finally realized what it is that keeps you fighting for the side of good," Slade cackled.

"Oh and what's that?" Robin growled.

"Your friends. And with them gone you'll be consumed by your hatred and then and only then will you be mine."

"Don't you dare harm my friends."

"Robin!" Starfire shouted blowing away several robots with one attack.

"Well, well," Slade chuckled softly. "It looks like we have our first volunteer."

"I won't let you!" Robin shouted and kicked Slade hard in the stomach causing him to reel back. "Starfire stay back."

"No, Robin," Starfire answered. "I'll be by your side no matter what."

Firestar watched as the scene unfolded before his eyes. This was the battle his mother had told him about. But it was different some how. Then he realized what his mother had said. "Firestar, listen to me. You're just going to have to trust me ok." He knew now what she had meant. With blazing speed he flew towards the ground and his family.

"It's time to finish this," Slade murmured pulling out a collapsible spear very similar to Robin's bow staff. "Now you die!"

"Starfire," Robin said as he tried to cover her his back to Slade.

"FIRESTAR NO!" Starfire shouted reaching out as she watched the horror before her eyes.

Robin turned as he heard Starfire shout and too watched what was happening. Firestar landed between them and the spear his arms spread wide. The spear entered his body right where his heart was. His eyes were wide with shock, but he wore a triumphant smile on his face. As his body fell backwards he felt a pair of gentle yet strong arms grab onto him preventing him from hitting the ground. Starfire fell to her knees holding her dieing son in her arms.

"Firestar, why?" Starfire asked crying uncontrollably.

"I already told you," he answered smiling warmly at her then he looked to Robin who was kneeling beside her. "Robin, I'm sor… sorr… sorry."

"About what?" Robin asked. "About yelling at me. You don't have to. I was being a little out of hand."

"No… That's… Not what…. I meant," Firestar gasped as he spoke.

"Then what?"

"About saying that you weren't…"

"Weren't what?!"

"That you weren't my… My, father," Firestar coughed with a little bit of blood spilling down his chin.

"Father?!" Robin said stunned. "I'm your…."

"Yeah," Firestar whispered. "I'm sorry I didn't realize it sooner. Take care of each other."

As he spoke these last few words he raised his hand trying to reach Robin's face. Robin took his hand and held it tight. Firestar gave them both a reassuring smile and Robin's hand a squeeze. Then he closed his eyes and his hand fell from Robin's onto the cold ground. Starfire cried even worse and buried her face in her son's hair. Robin didn't move. He couldn't. He had just lost his son. His son that he didn't even know was his until just seconds before.

"Well that's one down," Slade laughed mirthlessly. "Now for the others."

"NO!" Robin shouted getting to his feet. "You killed my son. I won't let you kill anyone else ever again."

With that Robin charged Slade his bow staff drawn. Before Slade knew what was happening Robin was on him and slammed his bow staff into Slade's head with a sickening crunch. Robin began to beat Slade severely. In a blind rage Robin was beating him within an inch of his own life. Never before had Slade been afraid for his life. 'What have I done?' He thought to himself as Robin pinned him against the wall by his neck.

"Now, it's time to end this," Robin hissed raising his fist so that it was level with Slade's face. "You will pay for what you did."

"Please, Robin," Slade chocked. "Have mercy."

"MERCY!" Robin shouted his eyes flashing. "YOU JUST KILLED MY SON, AND YOU WANT MERCY! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU DESERVE IT?"

"Robin!" came Starfire's voice. "Robin, he's still breathing."

Robin turned to face her. As he did so he dropped Slade to the ground and walked numbly over to the woman he loved and his son. Falling to his knees he watched as his son's chest slowly rose and fell in ragged breathes. Slowly the pain and anger that had filled him was now gone. It was slowly being replaced by happiness and relief as the rest of the Titans gathered around them.

"No I won't let it end this way! I will every last one of you," Slade shouted as he got to his feet and pulled out a plain and simple pistol and aiming it at the Titans.

As he aimed he noticed that a blue light was growing between the Titans. At first he thought that it was his eyes playing tricks on him. Then he noticed the shocked look on the Titan's faces. They too saw this blue light, but what was it? Then he saw it.

"No, this can't be. I'll kill you!"

"Go… To… Hell," Firestar said weakly as he fired his starbolt at Slade.

His aim was sure and true. The blast of energy went straight through Slade's chest while slamming him back into the wall. 'How could this happen?' he thought to himself as he slid down the wall dieing.

"But how?" Raven asked looking down at the spear that was in Firestar's chest.

"Tameranian, physiology," Firestar mumbled.

"What does that mean?" Beastboy asked looking at Starfire.

"That's right!" Starfire exclaimed. "Tameranian hearts are on the right side of our chests. Where as human hearts are on the left. Raven quickly."

"Already ahead of you, Star," Raven said her hands glowing a soft blue.

Robin pulled out the spear and as it left Firestar's body, Raven put her hands to his chest and slowly healed the wound. After several long minutes the process was complete. Firestar sat up feeling his chest where the spear had been.

"Man that is the last time I get in the way of a flying spear. Those things really hurt."

Starfire wrapped her arms around his neck and wept for joy. Firestar mumbled something that sounded like 'mom'. Then he noticed Robin watching him a warm smile on his face. Firestar gave him a thumbs up, and Robin returned it.

Several hours had passed and the entire group was now outside Titan's Tower.

"Well my mission is done," Firestar said giving his mother one last hug.

"I guess this is good-bye then," Starfire said her eyes watering slightly. "You be good now."

"I will mom."

"And mind your father."

"I will, now," Firestar said looking at Robin who gave him a nod.

"Well I guess this is it," Firestar said pressing the center of his belt and a light barrier surrounded him. "Oh and mom."

"Yes."

"Do me a favor and don't go into any battles for a few months ok?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Cyborg asked out loud.

"You three will learn soon enough. Good-bye everyone," and with a flash and gust of wind he was gone.

"Well I think it's time we all went inside," Robin yawned as he placed an arm around Starfire's shoulders and the two of them turned.

As they did so there was another flash and gust of wind. They froze on the spot and listened carefully. Then they heard it.

"Mamma, Poppa," squealed a girls voice and then the sound of a loud thud could be heard.

Starfire and Robin whipped around and their jaws hit the ground like Cyborg's had already done. Laying in a heap on the ground was Beastboy and Raven, and on top of them with her arms around their necks was a pale purple skinned girl with long green hair.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Phoenix's Soul: Well I had only planned on this being an update, but once I started I just couldn't stop. This is the end for this story, but for some reason I think there will be more to come. Stay tuned and find out what happens later. "Until the next Chapter"


End file.
